Cascadia (Osborne Russell)
Cascadia led by Osborne Russell is a custom civilization by Octoski with contributions from TPangolin and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Cascadia Cascadia is the name of a bioregion and proposed country located within the western region of North America. Potential boundaries differ, with some drawn along existing political state and provincial lines, and others drawn along larger ecological, cultural, and economic boundaries. The nation would consist of Washington, Oregon, portions of other U.S. states and British Columbia, Canada. At its maximum extent Cascadia would extend from coastal Southeast Alaska in the north, extending into Northern California in the south, and inland to include parts of Idaho, Western Montana, Wyoming, and Yukon. As measured only by the combination of present Washington, Oregon, and British Columbia statistics, Cascadia would be home to slightly more than 15 million people (15,105,870), and would have an economy generating more than US$675 billion worth of goods and services annually. The Oregon Country and the Columbia District are precursors to Cascadia. An 1813 letter from Thomas Jefferson to John Jacob Astor congratulated Astor on the establishment of Fort Astoria (the coastal fur trade post of Astor's Pacific Fur Company) and described Fort Astoria as "the germ of a great, free, and independent empire on that side of our continent, and that liberty and self-government spreading from that as well as from this side, will insure their complete establishment over the whole." He went on to criticize the British, who were also establishing fur trade networks in the region: "It would be an afflicting thing, indeed, should the English be able to break up the settlement. Their bigotry to the bastard liberty of their own country, and habitual hostility to every degree of freedom in any other, will induce the attempt." In May 1843 the settlers in the Oregon Territory created their first "western style" government as a Provisional Government. Several months later the Organic Laws of Oregon were drawn up to create a legislature, an executive committee, a judicial system, and a system of subscriptions to defray expenses. Members of the ultra-American party insisted that the final lines of the Organic Act would be "until such time as the USA extend their jurisdiction over us" to try to end the Oregon Territorial independence movement. George Abernethy was elected its first and only Provisional Governor, with an opposing faction led by Osborne Russell favoring independence. Russell proposed that the Oregon Territory not join the United States, but instead become a Pacific Republic that stretched from the Pacific Ocean to the Continental Divide. British claims north of the Columbia River were ceded to the United States by the contentious Oregon Treaty of 1846. In 1860 there were three different statements from separate influential individuals on the creation of a "Pacific Republic". While independence movements during this time failed to take root, the Pacific Northwest continued to foment a radical and aggressive form of regionalism. This is exemplified by Adell M. Parker, president of the University of Washington Alumni Association, in his speech at the groundbreaking of the Seattle campus: "That the West should un-falteringly follow the East in fashions and ideals would be as false and fatal as that America should obey the standards of Europe. Let the West, daring and unprejudiced, discover its own ideals and follow them. The American standard in literature and philosophy has long been fixed by the remote East. Something wild and free, something robust and full will come out of the West and be recognized in the final American type. Under the shadow of those great mountains a distinct personality shall arise, it shall adopt other fashions, create new ideals, and generations shall justify them" ("With Due Formality," 1894). After attempts in the mid 19th century at forming a State of Jefferson prior to becoming Oregon and then again in the 1930s, citizens attempted the best known of such movements in the region. During 1940 and 1941, organizers attracted media attention by arming themselves and blockading Highway 99 to the south of Yreka, California, where they collected tolls from motorists and passed out proclamations of independence. When a California Highway Patrolman turned up on the scene, he was told to "get down the road back to California." The movement was created to draw attention to the area by proposing that Southern Oregon and Northern California secede from their respective state governments to form a separate state within the United States. The idea of Cascadia as an economic cross-border region has been embraced by a wide diversity of civic leaders and organizations. The "Main Street Cascadia" transportation corridor concept was formed by former mayor of Seattle Paul Schell during 1991 and 1992. The region is served by several cooperative organizations and interstate or international agencies, especially since 2008 with the signing of the Pacific Coast Collaborative which places new emphasis on bio-regionally coordinated policies on the environmental, forestry and fishery management, emergency preparedness and critical infrastructure, regional high-speed rail and road transportation as well as tourism. Osborne Russell Osborne Russell (1814–1892) was a mountain man and politician who helped form the government of the U.S. state of Oregon. He was born in Maine. Published after his death Osborne's "Journal of a Trapper," is considered one of the first survival guides written about the American frontier. Russell first came to the Oregon Country in 1834 as a member of Nathaniel J. Wyeth's second expedition. He returned to the country in 1842 with the Elijah White party. He participated in the May 2, 1843 Champoeg Meeting, voting in favor of forming a government. In October of that year he was selected by the First Executive Committee to serve as the supreme judge for the Provisional Government of Oregon and served until May 14, 1844. In 1844, he was elected to the second Executive Committee of the Provisional Government of Oregon. He was allied with the group that planned to create an independent Republic of the Pacific and thus was unsuccessful in his run for governor of the Provisional Government in 1845, losing to George Abernethy. Russell eventually went to California. He joined Jim Bridger's brigade of old Rocky Mountain Fur Company men, continuing with them after a merger that left the American Fur Company in control of the trade.When the fur trade declined, he became a free trapper operating out of Fort Hall, staying in the mountains until the great Westward migration began. Osborne Russell's journal covering the years 1834 to 1843 is, in the words of editor Aubrey L.Haines, 'perhaps the best account of the fur trapper in the Rocky Mountains when the trade there was at its peak. It is a factual, unembellished narrative written by one who was not only a trapper but also a keen observer and an able writer. Dawn of Man Greetings, Osborne Russell, leader of the mighty Cascadian Republic! With great resilience your people trekked across the North American continent from East to West. Depsite incredible hardships, many different ethnic groups came together to craft a cultural region founded on liberty and prosperity. By the democratic processes of the Oregon Lyceum, Cascadia and the Oregon Territory determined it would refrain from persuing national sovreignty in favor of joining the young United States. Despite this, you valiantly encouraged the people of the Oregon Territory to achieve independence and establish Cascadia as its own nation. Though ultimately defeated through political means, you managed to become the face of the Cascadian region as a rugged, new American, connected with nature.NEWLINENEWLINEValiant Osborne Russell! Behold once more the crashing waves of the Pacific from atop the beautiful mountains! The people of Oregon, Washington and British Columbia desire a leader! Formulate once more for them a society born on liberal idealism and naturalism! Will you accept this challenge, wise mountaineer? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Well met, stranger. Welcome to Cascadia, the Republic of the Pacific. Introduction: Who's this? It takes a hearty soul to survive in a land like this. Introduction: Another pioneeer! May we trade in peace, just stay away from my goods. Defeat: How could this be? Our once mighty empire destroyed. Defeat: It seems we have run out of new world. Defeat: I've been defeated. It was a good fight. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * TPangolin: Icon Art * WolfDog: Unit Art Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Octoski Category:United States